Victori-Yes
Victori-YesFacebook post is the 13th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 60th episode overall and the last episode of the series. Plot Sikowitz walks into class and suggests they perform a play on a city bus or perform "Annie" underwater, but both are rejected. This makes Sikowitz think that the students have become too negative. He challenges them to only say 'Yes' for the rest of the day, (of course, as he points out, they don't have to do anything illegal or dangerous) to which they accept. Out in the hallway, Trina is bragging about being on the new hit Mexican TV Show 'Divertisimo', repeatedly saying it's a high quality TV show with top notch acting... and she's on it. Tori asks for a copy of the show, but Trina responds telling Tori to get her own life. Later on, Jade is at Tori's house, where they are eating pizza after Tori's failed attempt at making homemade pizza. They look at the guide and see Divertisimo, which Trina was saying is only shown in Mexico. They turn it on and see that it's actually not very sophisticated, featuring kids in mice suits chasing a piece of cheese.... played by Trina. Jade suggests they go and visit Trina on set. On set, Trina is not happy to see them, when the director approaches them. He asks Tori if she wants to be in the next scene. She says yes. Tori asks if Jade can be in it too. The final scene of Victorious shows Tori, Jade, and Trina being chased by the mice. After being poked by a fork from one of the mice, Jade steals it and chases him off screen. Subplots 1st subplot Cat walks into Sikowitz's class wearing a pajelehoocho, showing it off. She says she got free shipping because she bought a gross. Beck and Robbie point out that means she bought 144 of them. After Sikowitz makes his bet, the students walk out of his classroom. Before they leave, Cat asks Robbie if he'll wear a pajelehoocho, to which he has to say yes. Later on, Cat and Robbie are walking down the street at night wearing their pajelehoochos, when they face some thugs. They ask if they're wearing pajelehoochos, to which Cat says she has 142 more at home. They then ask if they can have the ones they're wearing, since Cat has so many. Robbie is about to say no, when Cat reminds him of the bet. They say yes and give their pajelehoochos to the thugs. After that, Robbie and Cat are left hiding behind some trash cans in their underwear. They then figure out they can ride home in one of the trash cans. To make it seem faster, and possibly less embarrassing, they yell with excitement, "Weeeeee!!!." 2nd subplot In the hall, Posey comes up to André and asks him to help her write a song for her creative songwriting class at six o' clock. André says yes. At six o'clock, Posey and André arrive and Posey performs her song, which André immediately dislikes. He also has to accept a drink from her glass of warm tomato juice and smell her gross feet, as Sikowitz's bet forces him to. When she finishes, she says she'll now perform the other seven, "unless you're ready to go home." André ignores her and tells her to play the songs, but then it hits him. He asks Posey to repeat herself, and he says yes and runs out gleefully. 3rd subplot In the hall, Beck comes up to Tori. He tells her that he's going to use Sikowitz's bet against Jade, by asking her to come to a race with him because she never goes. Jade overhears this, and then similarly, uses the bet against Beck by "confirming" that she is going to Tori's house to make pizza. Beck complains that he now has to go by himself. Sinjin walks up to him and asks if he can come, to which Beck says yes. At the race, Beck and Sinjin start to bond over the fact that they both built racecars when they were twelve. Beck soon finds a friend in Sinjin. Trivia *Dan tweeted that a series finale is not in production, making Victori-Yes the finale. *Victori-yes, #VictoriousEndsTonight and Thank You Victorious all trended on Twitter. *The unpopular kid in the Pajelehoocho commercial is Jack Salvatore, Jr., who had a recurring role as Mark Del Figgalo on Zoey 101, which was another Dan Schneider show. *This episode marks the definite last appearances of all characters in Victorious'' and possibly their final appearances in any show whatsoever. Cat Valentine, however, appears in her new show 'Sam & Cat' which guest starred Sikowitz in the episode #MammaGoomer. *This is the fourth and final appearance of Sikowitz in this season. *The first cut scene of this episode (where Cat posts 'Who wants to buy a Pajelehoocho?!? Free SHIPPING!' On her TheSlap page) features Dan Schneider's head graffitied on the wall above the word 'DanWarp'. *This episode was not promoted as a series finale which is unusual since some people probably didn't know that the show was cancelled. Strangely, last episodes of cancelled Nick shows are usually not promoted as finales, but as regular episodes. This happened with ''Fred: The Show, Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures, and How to Rock. *This is the eighth time that some (or all) members of the gang have been broadcasted on TV (or on the internet). First was the The Wood in The Wood, then the webshow iCarly in iParty with Victorious (technically only an iCarly episode), Queries for Couples was seen in The Worst Couple, the TV show Match Play featured in April Fools Blank, Brain Squeezers featured in Brain Squeezers (though it is unknown if it was a web or TV show) and lastly Tori sang on national TV twice in Star Spangled Tori. *Cat mentions an old man called Parnell, this is one of the elderly people in Cat's TheSlap segments. *The plot line of the episode could be a reference to the movie 'Yes Man'. *This is the sixth time that the episode title is a pun. The first was Robarazzi, then Blooptorious, A Christmas Tori, April Fools Blank, and finally, Star Spangled Tori. *Tori, Jade and Trina wear cheese dresses in this episode, which were previously seen on Victoria's Twitter.Photo *This is the third time and final time that Sikowitz challenges the gang. The first two occurrences of this were in Sleepover at Sikowitz's and Cell Block. *This is the first time that one of Sikowitz's challenges has no loser. *Sikowitz's habit of challenging his students with the intentions of helping them overcome something seems to have finally paid off, as they say 'yes' to all questions they are asked without need of any supervision like the challenges in previous episodes. *When Jade tells Tori to go to the guide, if you look closely, you can see Zoey 101 & All That as two of the shows listed. You can also see The Dingo Channel, which was mentioned in the iCarly episode "iTake On Dingo." There is also "That's A Drag" which is the favorite show of Cat Valentine, as shown in her new series combining iCarly & Victorious, Sam & Cat. It's also Sam's favorite. *This is the most interaction that Beck had with Sinjin throughout the entire series. *This is the first time that André has no interaction with any of the main characters throughout the entire episode, except when everyone was in the class room. * The actor in the pajelehoochos commercial is also the actor that played Mark Delfiggelo in Zoey 101. * Sikowitz's Slap status breaks the fourth wall, saying, "This week I challenge you to say YES to everything!!! May you all have adventures worthy of a hit sitcom's series finale!" His mood is also "victorious." *In the bus that Sikowitz has drawn on his board, the three girls on the bus are supposed to be Cat, Tori, and Jade, as one has pink hair, one has brown, and another has black. There is no way to tell who the boy is supposed to be. *Dan said this episode is "gonna be a good one" *On Tori's TV guide, there's a show on the Dingo Channel called Taffi & Toasty, which could be a parody of the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. *Tori's cable is called Schneider Cable and one channel is called The DanWarp Channel, which both are references to the show's creator and writer, Dan Schneider. *Pajelhoocho's commercial and clothing was a reference of The Sack, as seen in iCarly. *The last scene of this episode was filmed on May 31, 2012. *'Last Ending Tagline Ever': "Yeah, I'll smell your foot." - André. Goofs *Beck claimed he wanted to take Jade to a drag race. But the race he ended up going to with Sinjin instead turned out to be a NASCAR race. *When Trina asked Tori if she was jealous, Tori had said no, despite the dare Sikowitz had issued them only moments ago. *It would have been very dangerous for Cat and Robbie to drive downhill in a garbage bin because they would have been more likely to get hit by a car. *Tori and Jade would not have been shown on TV due to being under 18. They would have need their parents or legal guardian to sign the paper stating there could. But it is possible that Trina stated that she is their guardian and signed the papers for them. *Beck and Tori's feelings on their Slap updates do not make sense in accordance to the actual update; Tori's says she is feeling "ablutophobic," which is the fear of cleaning or bathing, and Beck's says he's "lumpatious," which isn't an actual word, and any real words similar to it (bumptious, umptious) still don't make sense in the situation. *Tori and Jade wouldn't be allowed to even enter, let alone get onto, the set. *Cat and Robbie had to give their pajelehoochos to the muggers, which was illegal from them being slightly naked underneath, but Sikowitz said earlier in the episode that they didn't have to say yes to anything illegal. But, ''what happened with the muggers ''wasn't ''illegal. The ''outcome was illegal and Sikowitz never said anything about that, although, it was indirectly legal and it's unknown if Sikowitz counts it as ''truly ''illegal. *They could have said "No" and not tell Sikowitz, because unlike in Cell Block, there aren't any people watching over them. *When Tori scrolled down the TV programs, Jade repeatedly said no, and Sikowitz said to say yes anything that is legal. **However, it's possible that the students only had to say yes to any question they were directly asked. Gallery Video Gallery References 413 Category:Episodes with guest stars 413 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season Finale